New Beginnings
by 19KristenMarie
Summary: Sofia Schmitt is moving from Germany to Louisiana to pursue her life long dreams. Hunter Hayes is in Nashville living out his musical career dreams. Sofia has been given anything but support, confidence and love. So what will happen when the two of them meet in the tiny town of Breaux Bridge? Follow the story to find out!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Nashville, Tennessee

1 December 2013

Hunter's P.O.V.

"Yeah, sure. I just firmly believe that this song we're talking about needs to be simple. Flow easily, speaks to the soul. Okay, yeah. We'll talk tomorrow. Have a good night, bye."

Oh Dear Lord, I cried out in frustration. When will they hear me and understand what I'm saying? I continued silently praying these thoughts and so many more. I decided that I needed to send my mom a quick text.

Hey mom, I just wanted to ask for you and dad to add me into your prayers tonight. I'm getting extremely frustrated. I'll be home in a couple of days. Love you and dad, can't wait to be home!

-Hunter

I could not wait to see my parents. Living up in Nashville so I can work on this record is a struggle for me at times. This is my life long dream, but sometimes I wonder if it's worth it. Of course I'm thankful and I love the music and everything else about this city. I love the fans and tours but most of the time I feel lonely.

Not expecting to get a text back any time soon, I set about fixing some supper so I can try to unwind as well. Pouring a glass of wine and deciding what I want to eat, I find myself lost in my thoughts once again. I wonder if it would be possible to go back home and have the equipment necessary to work from home so I can stay in Louisiana. Then just make trips up to Nashville every couple of months for a week or so to do whatever can't be done from home. Maybe I should think about doing that. I like Nashville but I want Breaux Bridge a lot more. That's where home is and that's where my family that the good Lord gave me is, that's where I want to be.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, I move some random papers aside and pull my laptop in front of me. Letting that power up real quick, I shuffle through the papers which are mostly music. Quickly opening up the browser and setting up to send an email to my manager to throw my idea out to him and hope he gives a good response to that. After I'm finished, I get up to make some chicken and potatoes. Delicious and yet still simple. Right now, I wish I had someone to talk to. My best friend, Liam is probably with his girlfriend, Addison. Not my most favorite girl in the world, but I still try to be supportive of Liam. He's been there for me the last six years, ever since he left his own home in Pennsylvania to move to Breaux Bridge in hopes of helping musicians write songs. He's helped me with some, I love collaborating with him. He always listens to what I have to say. I want to write with him a lot more in the future that's for sure. Him and I need to get together soon after I get home so we can do that, maybe even start a real songwriting partnership. Something to ask Dan after Liam and I get a chance to talk about it.

Getting a glass of water, since the wine was gone pretty quickly, I finally sit down to eat supper. After finishing that up and getting the dishes cleaned up. I decide to try and find some comfort within the words of my Bible. Right before I open it up my phone starts ringing and I see it's my mom calling.

"Mom! How are you? I miss you guys so much!"

"Hi sweetheart, we're doing well. Oh honey, we miss you too and can't wait until you get home. It doesn't sound like you're doing very well though. What's wrong?"

"Oh, just the same old stuff. I'm trying to explain the meaning behind songs I've written, songs the label wants to record for the album, but some people don't want to listen to how the songs are suppose to sound. They want to change them, and not for something better either."

"Oh my sweetie. It certainly does sound like you're having a hard time right now. Was this label the best one for you then? Are you beginning to have second thoughts about what you've decided to do for your life?"

"Oh not at all. No second thoughts on anything Mom. This was the best label, they came to me after five others did and what this one had to offer felt right. It still feels right. I just wish that they would listen. I have an idea that I emailed my manager about tonight before I had supper. So I'm hoping to hear back from him soon."

"What's your idea Hunter?"

"I'll tell you that when I get home and if he says yes and I hope he does. Just know that I would be home a lot more."

"Oh, that would be wonderful! You're dad will be so happy to hear that. What are you doing right now?"

"Talking to you of course," I said with a smile. "I was sitting down to look for some encouragement from my Bible right before you called."

"Well, I'll let you get back to it then honey. We are praying for you and we both miss you very much and can't wait until you get home."

"Alright mom, thank you and I really appreciate it. It was so good to hear your voice. I miss you both so much too."

"Okay honey, it's good to hear yours' as well. I love you Hunter Easton, very much. We are both so proud of you."

"I know you are Mom, thank you so much. I love you too, and dad!"

Putting the phone down, all I can do is smile. I love hearing my mom's voice, it helps to calm me down a lot after I've been upset or frustrated. I really do miss them a lot. Looking over I decide to check my email and see if I've gotten a response.

Five minutes later, after scrolling through a lot of junk mail and fan mail and separating all of it into other folders, I finally see a new one from my manager in response to the one I sent earlier in the evening.

Hunter-

I've thought about your proposal and I think that it is something we can work with. It's definitely not something that is common but it's not unusual. I understand the concerns that you have and I'm willing to work with you on this.

We'll come up with a schedule for when you'll need to be in Nashville over the course of the year. For now I think it would be best if you just go home and get some much needed R&R, you've been working extremely hard and I know that certain members of the team haven't been hearing you out very much the last week. And I will be sure to have a word with those people. So go home, get some R&R and then we will talk about what equipment you can get down there so you can keep working and send us some demos while you're there.

I'm sure this is the news that you really wanted to hear tonight, especially after the last week you've had. We will talk soon. Have a good and safe trip home.

-Dan

Yes! I thought, I want to dance around and jump, but I refrain due to it being late in the evening and because of my neighbors in the apartment below me. I'm so overjoyed and happy. God heard my prayers and came to the rescue as He always does. I throw up a million thank you's to God and quickly respond back to Dan expressing my gratitude. I decide to not tell my parents and to surprise them when I get there. I'm tempted to pack up and leave tonight! I think I should, I'm going to.

I set about packing up my suitcases and the cooler with food and whatever else I don't want to leave in the apartment. An hour later and I'm finished. I turn off the lights and lock up, checking the mail quickly since I forgot to earlier and pack up my truck and get on the road. I'm so happy and excited to surprise Mom and Dad, I can't wipe the smile from my face and begin belting out lyrics with the songs playing through my radio.

Hamburg, Germany

1 December 2013

Sofia's P.O.V.

I need to get away. I have to get out of this house and quickly.

"Sofia! Get back in here right now young lady!"

I can hear my dad yelling at me from the door as I take off running down the dirt road. I have to stop quickly because I didn't tie my running shoes up. Thankfully as soon as I do and I start to run further I can see the barn come into view. Normally I wouldn't ride in my running clothes, but right now that's all I can do to keep from breaking down.

My problem, it's not even a problem except to my parents, is that I love gymnastics and I love horses and riding. They supported me in the activities when I was very young but once I started talking about making the two things a career and lifestyle for myself, they immediately began pushing me to pursue other more "appropriate" careers. I just turned 19 years old in November, it's been almost a month. I've been saving my money for as long as I can remember. I'm planning to move to America, to the state of Louisiana. I've already been offered a job at a gymnastics studio and they were able to find me a really cute but still cheap studio apartment close by. There are a ton of horse farms around the area as well, so I'm hoping to find another job working at one of those.

That's why my dad was yelling at me. I dropped the bomb on them about all of this and they aren't to excited about it. They really are lovely people but they are very religious and pushy people. Oh and not supportive of my passions and dreams at all, like I already said. But anyway, I told them that I was moving before Christmas, actually I'm getting on a flight to America tomorrow. I've said things about it before, but they didn't think I was serious or that I actually really would do it. So as I said, they aren't very excited about that. My mom is actually really upset and was crying, I hate to see her cry and I didn't do it on purpose. That's one of the reasons my dad was yelling at me as well.

I've been riding for almost two hours and it's beginning to get dark so I decide to get back to the barn and get my horse, that I recently sold to a very sweet little girl, put away and get home. Hoping to be given the chance to actually talk about this whole thing. After a short walk home I'm coming in the door and call out, kind of quiet, while walking through the house.

"Mom? Mom where are you? Please I want to talk to you guys?"

"In the living room Sofia."

Walking in, I can see my mother, red and puffy eyed. I immediately walk over and envelop her into a hug. "Mom, I am so sorry. Please don't cry anymore. Can I please talk now? I want to try and explain."

"Sure honey, go ahead." My mother responds but my dad still looks like he could just about kill me.

"Okay, here it goes. I know you guys have never really liked the idea of me spending the rest of my life on a farm, caring for horses. But please understand, that's what makes me happy. I truly believe that's what God wants for me. Please, I'm not trying to rebel or upset you or hurt you at all. I can't make my dreams come true here, I need to go to America. That's where a need for rescues is, that's where a lot of horses are being killed daily and for no reason at all. It's sad and I have to help as many as I can. Please understand. I'm not asking for anything but for you to understand. I'm sorry I'm leaving so soon, but the gym wants me as soon as possible and it's an awesome position. They're going to let me coach and also help me develop my skills more and you know the gymnastics only helps make my riding better. I love both and I've been given a wonderful opportunity, please understand where I'm coming from."

"If that's what you want then okay. Go for it, but when you fail, don't come crying back home. Got it?" My dad is the first to reply and without any hesitation.

Well at least he let me finish. I just nod and walk away to my room. I can't believe he just said that. I'm heartbroken, they haven't given me any confidence or support. I don't feel loved. They've pushed me so much that I'm not even sure where I am with my faith or if I even believe in it any more. I don't understand it anymore and I'm just confused by it now. They've never cared how I acted, just as long as I don't embarrass them in public, no structure, no friends or relationships of my own.

I'm almost finished packing, I'm ready to leave. I want to be able to be myself without being judged and ridiculed and put down all the time. I have a new fire in me to succeed and prove them both wrong, especially my father. As I finish packing, I lay down and almost immediately fall asleep and dream of new adventures and a new life and a fresh start waiting for me the moment that I step foot on my flight tomorrow.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Hamburg, Germany

2 December 2013

Sofia's P.O.V.

I can see my mother standing by the front door as I load my bags into the trunk of my car. I can see tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. My father is standing off in the distance somewhere in the middle of the yard. His face is completely erased of any expression or emotion. I have to say goodbye now if I want to get to the airport in time.

"Mom? I need to get going if I'm going to catch my flight in time. Please, don't cry anymore. I love you so much mama."

"I know honey. It's just hard and you know I don't want you to leave."

"I know, I'll make you proud of me. I promise. My dreams will come true, you'll see."

"Okay, well you'd better go. Be safe. I love you Sofia." My mother pulls me into a huge hug as tears begin to spill over.

"I love you too mom. I'll let you know as soon as I get to Louisiana."

She nods her head and gives me one last hug and slips me a small envelope that feels really thick. Giving me a look that says to stay quiet so dad doesn't notice, which means all I can do is nod and let her see the sincere gratitude in my eyes.

As I walk to the driver's side of my car, I glance to my father and he just shakes his head at me and walks away. Well that stung quite a bit, but it's to late now and I'm not going to change my mind.

I let the music pour through the speakers and envelope me as I drive away from my childhood home and towards the airport. Toward the first step in the direction of my new life waiting for me in the small town of Breaux Bridge, Louisiana. I'm starting to feel really excited and scared about this now. I quickly push those nervous feelings out of the way and only think about the good things to come when I get there.

About an hour later I've arrived at the airport. I'm suppose to take the car to a certain location so someone can help me get all of my bags unloaded and checked in and then they'll take care of my car and getting it to where it's suppose to be. I won't have it for at least a month though because of protocols or whatever to get it to the United States. Thankfully the town is small so that won't be a huge problem. Paying attention to the signs I'm able to quickly navigate where I'm suppose to go. After taking care of that stuff, I grab my backpack and get through the security checkpoint. Before walking down to the terminal my flight is leaving from I decide to grab a hot drink and some snacks from various gift shops along the way. Plane food is not good at all and it's extremely expensive. So I'd rather just get food from the airport before getting on the plane.

Baton Rouge, Louisiana

3 December 2013

Hunter's P.O.V.

Honestly, I didn't think that I would be able to drive this late into the night. I'm finally about to head into Baton Rouge, Louisiana; which means I've only got about another hour left of driving time. I'm tired, but the coffee is keeping me awake and since it's 4 'o clock in the morning, there isn't hardly anyone on the road but me and the occasionally semi-truck driver. Turning the radio down some and opening up a window, I let the cold December wind hit me in the face as I continue on down the road.

Baton Rouge Airport, Louisiana

3 December 2013

Sofia's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh, just get me off this darn plane already! I'm ready to cry out in German, but I hold back because I know I'm not the only one that's been on this flight for the last 17 or more hours. I know that someone from the community is suppose to be meeting me here at the airport to pick me up. I wonder what time it is. Looking around, I see that the person next to me looks like they are mostly awake.

"Sir, excuse me?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you, but could you tell me what time it is right now?"

"It's about 4 'o clock in the morning."

Oh my, it's so early. The last time I was up this early was for a gymnastics meet and then the next week to leave for a horse show in Austria.

"Oh okay, danke!"

Trying to be as pleasant as possible, I let other people get off the plane before me since they're taking up aisle room getting luggage from the carry-on compartments overhead of the seats. When I'm finally able to get up though, grabbing my backpack and coat, I walk as quickly as possible to the baggage claim area hoping to find the person that is suppose to be meeting me here. I think her name is Lynette, I can't remember her last name though. I see a shorter lady with straight brown hair standing away from the bigger crowds, that must be her. She doesn't look like the kind of person that usually stays away from people. But I take a chance at embarrassment and walk up to her anyway.

"Hi! Are you Lynette?"

"Yes I am, Lynette Hayes. You must be Sofia Schmitt? From Germany correct?"

That's right, her last name was Hayes! Remembering that people from the Southern United States says "ma'am and sir" when they talk to people older than them, I decide I want to try to do the same since I'm going to be living here now.

"Yes ma'am, that's me. From Hamburg, Germany to be exact." I say with a smile, I already kind of miss home. I remember I need to call mom when we get to Breaux Bridge.

"Wonderful! It's very nice to meet you finally. We've all been so excited for you to get here, it's the only thing on the church congregation's minds lately!" Lynette replied with a laugh. "Let's get your bags and get on home then?"

"Yes please, I could really use a hot shower and some good sleep. Trying to sleep on a plane doesn't work out very well." I say with a small laugh.

"Well we can definitely get you fixed up, and some food too if your hungry." I nod eagerly and begin to lead the way through the crowds to collect my luggage. After finally grabbing the last bag, I gladly follow Mrs. Hayes to her vehicle and help put the bags into her car.

I think Lynette is trying to be polite and keep her radio turned down quite a bit so I can try to rest. A short while later, I fall asleep but only for a little bit.

Breaux Bridge, Louisiana

3 December 2013

Hunter's P.O.V.

Home! At last. I'm so happy that I've finally made it. Glancing at the clock, 5 'o clock in the morning. I know that both of my parents should still be asleep, so I'll try to stay as quiet as I can. As I'm driving through town, I notice a car that looks oddly familiar. That's mom? What is she doing out this early in the morning, and who's with her? She didn't notice me or my truck, so I can still surprise her. This is going to be awesome! I circle back around two so that I'm following her and she pulls in first and then I can follow in right behind her.

As well pull in the driveway, I can see the look on her face because she still doesn't realize it's me, as I pull in and turn the key to shut the engine off. Taking the last sip of coffee, I get out of the truck.

"Mom!"

"Hunter? Is that really you!?" Running up, I give my mom a huge bear hug.

"Yes ma'am it is! Are you surprised?" I say with a huge smile.

"Of course I am sweetheart. We weren't expecting you until Friday morning. What are you doing here so early?"

"We can talk about that later, but I promise you and dad will be so happy. But, who is the girl sleeping in your car?"

"Oh, is she still asleep? That is Sofia Schmitt, she just flew into Baton Rouge from Hamburg, Germany. Come, I'll wake her up and introduce you two."

After a few minutes, Sofia is finally awake. Well sort of.

"Sofia, this is my son Hunter. Hunter this is our new friend Sofia." Mom does the introductions and then backs off and says she'll go get some breakfast started for the two of us.

"Hi Sofia, it's very nice to meet you." I say with a smile. She's very cute and pretty, and looks like she's really athletic also.

"Hi, you too." Well that was kind of rude, I'll let it go for now. But maybe I should say something to her later. That kind of attitude won't sit well with the rest of the older folks in town. Most people my age wouldn't care either way how the younger people talk to them, but I do.

"How was your flight?"

"It was fine. I'm just really tired now. Can we go inside? I've barely eaten anything in the last 18 hours, I'm hungry, ready for a nice hot shower and to sleep."

"Yes of course, let's go"

Leading the way inside, I hold open the door for her and walk in right behind her and lead the way to the kitchen. Mom is already going at it, fixing a wonderful breakfast.

"Would you like anything to drink Sofia honey?" Mom asks her.

"Just some water will be fine, or Gatorade if you have any by chance?" Sofia replies, slightly nicer than she talked to me. Now I just feel a little bit annoyed.

"Yes we do actually and you're more than welcome to have some. Hunter would you mind getting her some please?"

"Yes ma'am. Is dad awake yet?" Walking to the refrigerator and pulling out two different flavors, I let Sofia pick the one that she wants before I settle down in a chair. "Sofia, you can sit down if you want." She shakes her head no as she stretches out her legs and begins drinking.

Shrugging my shoulders, I turn my attention back to mom.

"No, he isn't. He will probably be asleep for a few more hours. He's been working a lot more lately and it's starting to have an effect on his sleeping schedule. But, no need to worry honey. He's doing just fine, actually happier since he's had more work to do. You know how he absolutely can't stand it when he's not working." Nodding, I let mom continue to talk while I glance over at Sofia. She's falling asleep, leaning against one of the corners in the kitchen with the Gatorade in her hand.

Standing up from my seat, I walk over to her and take the drink from her and set it on the counter. Gently wrapping one arm around her waist, I pick her up.

"Mom, where can Sofia sleep at?" As she turns around, she chuckles a bit.

"That poor girl, I can't imagine how tired she must be. If you don't mind, she can sleep in your room for now."

"No, I don't mind at all." Carrying her as quietly as possible, I pull the covers back and let her slide into the bed. After tucking her in, I sit on the edge of the bed and watch her sleep for a little bit.

Talking out loud and to myself, "What in the world is going on in your head Miss Sofia and why did you move to the United States from your home?"

I have so many things that I want to ask her about, talk to her about. Suddenly I want to know everything about her. I wonder if she's moving here permanently or if she's moving here to escape or try to run away from something. Deciding I can think about all of these things later, and ask her those questions and talk to her about a few other things later as well. I get up and turn off the lights, watching her stir under the heavy blankets. I walk out, not quite closing the door all the way and go to enjoy the delicious breakfast mom has prepared.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Breaux Bridge, Louisiana

3 December 2013

Hunter's P.O.V.

Sitting down at the round breakfast table I can see that mom hasn't wasted any time in fixing all of my favorite breakfast foods. Honestly, she's overdoing it, but I won't say anything. She wants to do all of this, if she didn't then she wouldn't have.

"So mom, tell me about Sofia. Please?" Looking up quickly before beginning to fill my plate.

"I don't really know a whole lot about her. I know that she flew into Baton Rouge from Hamburg, Germany. Hamburg is her hometown and she's lived there her whole life up until now. I heard something at church about her having a job at the gymnastics studio around here but she also is very interested in horses. She just turned 19 at the beginning of last month. I've heard that she is a good girl and with her faith walk, but those are things we'd have to discover on our own anyway."

"Wow, that really isn't a lot. Just leaves us with a lot to learn about from her, which is really cool. I've got some things I want to ask her about later, but that can wait. She was kind of rude to me earlier, but I bet she was just tired. She's really pretty, mom."

"She sure is, Hunter. Just take your time, don't rush into anything. I'd hate to see y'all get hurt."

"I know, I will be careful. I want to get to know her first before anything else that's for sure though. She's got a lot to tell, I can sense that about her. Where is she staying?"

"Good. Build up to a relationship, if that's what God's plan is for you two. I'm not sure, you can ask her when she wakes up."

I nod my head while standing out of my seat and start to clean up the kitchen for her. Thankfully mom doesn't protest and lets me continue while she just sits at the table and continues to ask me about Nashville. Strangely enough though, she hasn't brought up why I'm here earlier than expected or the great news that I have. Probably knowing that I'll say I want to wait until dad is awake.

After finishing up the kitchen, we both get moving on with the rest of the day. I go to my truck to start getting things out and into the house and she goes to her office to do whatever she has to for today. Quietly walking into my bedroom carrying two suitcases full of clothes, I set them at the end of the bed and continue this process until everything is out of the truck. I didn't realize I had so much stuff in Nashville. Good thing I have a pretty nice sized room or I wouldn't know what to do, especially once the other equipment I'll need gets here.

Unpacking what I brought that was in my fridge in Tennessee. I decide to get some coffee and do the same for mom remembering just how she likes it. Getting her coffee ready, I'm startled by my dad who walks into the kitchen.

"Hunter? Is that really you standing in my kitchen?"

Turning around, I see a huge grin on his face. I love my dad, we have a great relationship. I'm truly lucky to have really good relationships with both of my parents.

"Yes sir it is. How are you dad?" Returning his grin and going to give him a hug.

"I'm great. Kind of tired, but only from all of the work I've been getting lately. So good to see you son. You're here early."

"I'm doing good, it's so nice to see you and mom and be home finally. Yeah, I've got reasons why, but we can all talk about that later. Nothing is wrong, plus it's good news too. Wow, it's 9 'o clock already? I got here at 5 this morning, just when mom was pulling in the driveway."

"Oh that's right, she went to Baton Rouge to pick up Sofia. Did you two meet?"

I nod my head yes as he goes to get some coffee and breakfast.

"She seems nice and like a sweet girl. She was really tired when they got here though and she's been asleep in my room since shortly after we got here. But I've got a lot of unpacking to do and I'm sure you have a bunch of work to get done, seeing as you slept so late."

"That is true. We will have plenty of time for catching up tonight anyway."

Smiling, I walk out of the kitchen and down the basement steps to mom's office. I can hear her on the phone, so I go in quietly and set the coffee mug down. She gives me a smile as a thank you and I mouth a "you're welcome" to her before walking out.

Going back upstairs to my bedroom, I'm about to walk in when I can hear Sofia in there talking.

"Yes mom, I got to Louisiana just fine. I actually got here around five hours ago, one of the ladies from church picked me up from the airport. She's really nice, I haven't met her husband yet and her son seems really nice too. Plus he's cute."

Laughing silently, ha she thinks I'm cute. I really shouldn't be listening to her conversation but oh well, I can't exactly help it.

"No, I don't want to talk to dad. Sorry I didn't call as soon as the plane landed too. Guess I still can't do anything right, even from across the ocean. Yeah, I'll call you sometime soon. Bye."

"Damn it. Still can't do anything right." Sofia says out loud talking to herself. It also sounds like she's crying too.

Deciding it was okay for me to walk in now, I knock on the door and ask if I can.

"Yes, it's fine. I'm sorry if you just heard any of that." She sighs kind of sad, wiping at her eyes.

"Well if I don't lie, I'll tell you that I heard everything after you said you got to Louisiana okay. Would you like to tell me what's bothering you? I promise, you can trust me."

She looks kind of unsure but after I sit down on the edge of my bed she looks like she's thinking about opening up to me.

"It's just my parents. They aren't supportive, they've always pushed me to be a better Christian and at the moment I don't really know where I am with that and they make it difficult to talk to them. Also I want to say that I'm really sorry that I was-" Her eyes have begun to fill with tears once again.

"Hey, don't cry Sofia." I say softly, gathering her small hands into mind reassuringly. "Don't apologize for anything right now. I know you weren't rude to me on purpose, we can talk about that later if you'd like." She nods her head yes, so that's a good thing. "I'm sorry about your parents, it'll get better. Are you moving here permanently and where are you staying?"

"I don't know if it'll ever get better with them, but thanks anyway. I am moving here permanently and I have no idea where I'm staying. I was suppose to have an apartment but I guess that whole deal fell through."

"Talk to mom, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to let you stay until you can get on your feet."

"I will, thank you Hunter. You really are a very nice person, all of you are."

Hmm, this could go better than I thought. I'm sure she could use support with her faith walk too and I'm more than happy to give that to her. She's so sweet and thoughtful, hopefully some people in the community don't take advantage of that. Smiling I give her a friendly hug and get up to start unpacking all of the suitcases and other things I have with me.

Breaux Bridge, Louisiana

3 December 2013

Sofia's P.O.V.

I have no idea why, but I just opened up a little bit to Hunter. I don't know if I was actually sorry for being rude to him earlier, but I figured I should probably just say I was. Except he cut me off before I could finish apologizing, maybe it is better if we talk about that later.

I can't believe he heard me saying all of that stuff. Which means he heard me say that I think he's really cute and some of the meaner things I said to my mother. I can only imagine some of the things he's thinking about me now. But honestly, she's still treating me like I can't do anything right. I still haven't looked in the envelope she gave me, but I know it contains money and I'm extremely thankful for that. But getting upset because I didn't call her the second my plane landed, I'm sorry but I was more worried about getting off that plane and finding Lynette and getting out of the airport. Geez, take a chill pill mom.

Since I'm just sitting here while Hunter is unpacking his belongings and quietly singing to himself. I decide that I might as well try to bond with him a little. Once his back is turned to me, I quietly grab one of the pillows from beside me and throw it at the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He replies, immediately grabbing the pillow and turning around but not throwing it back.

"Oh just trying to get your attention. What was that you were singing?"

"You could hear me? But to answer your question, it's a song I'm working on. Actually it's really just an idea that I was just thinking about. Plus you could've just asked instead of abusing me with my own pillows!"

"Oh that was not even close to abuse! I'm pretty sure it's not going to leave any bruises." I reply sticking my tongue out at him. "Besides, it was more fun to throw the pillow."

"I promise, you will regret saying that." He says with a smirk.

Dang, that face is so cute. Now I'm blushing, great.

"Whatcha thinking about Sofia?"

"None of your business!"

But oh my goodness, he really is cute and so sweet. I think I'm falling for him. I've known him for six hours, and I'm already falling for him. Take your time Sofia, get to know the boy first. For all you know, he could just be naturally flirty all the time. Deciding to do something useful, I go to find Lynette and talk to her about possibly staying here just for a little while.

"I promise Lynette, it will only be for a little while. I'll help out around the house as much as you want me to as well."

"I know you will honey, I trust you'll keep your word. Don't rush out and try to find an apartment either. You can stay as long as you want or need to."

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it a lot."

She comes around her desk and gives me a hug confirming that we've already begun a wonderful friendship. Taking me back upstairs, she leads me down the hall toward Hunter's room but stops at a different door right across the hall from his.

"This will be your room for as long as you want it to be. You're welcome here for whatever length of time, I mean that. We'll treat you like family, you've already started to become a part of this family and that's the truth. If you'd like to change anything in here or the bathroom attached, which is that door over there, you're more than welcome to do whatever you'd like."

"Thank you Lynette, this is beautiful!"

Walking around the room, this is huge. So much bigger than my bedroom at my parents house. Going to the bathroom door at the opposite end of the room, I open the door. Wow, this is amazing, my own bathroom. This place already feels more like home than my parents' house did in Germany. I love it here, I really do already feel like family and Hunter is absolutely amazing and so patient with me. I can already see something truly wonderful blossoming around me here.


End file.
